<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the Girl and her Bear by Eternoty (Onxy_Black)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136055">the Girl and her Bear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onxy_Black/pseuds/Eternoty'>Eternoty (Onxy_Black)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brawl Stars (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blind Character, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Cover Art, Discovery, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Oops, Sorry Not Sorry, yes - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:20:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onxy_Black/pseuds/Eternoty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A call, of yearning, of hope, of companionship.</p><p>A call, to the wild.</p><p>-<br/>Follows this author's take on Nita's backstory.</p><p>This work is COMPLETE, thank you for the support!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!</p><p>This wouldn't be my first work (duh), but it certainly is my first Brawl Stars work. Heck yea, I've been meaning to write a Brawl fic since forever! (actually a couple of months ago when I first learnt that there was, in fact, a brawl Stars AO3 fanbase.)</p><p>Bear with me. oof</p><p>But what's this going to be about? I'll say its going to be (obviously) angst. Sorry not sorry. But this fic is also a little test run, for another idea that I do have in the making, buuuuut-bitty-but! I need to generally see the response first.</p><p>Hmm. For anyone that is joining us from my, uh, other fandom, welcome! Do feel free to superjump on in, you don't particularly need alot of background knowledge of Brawl here, since I do explain alot. (I hope I do, at least). geh. Worldbuilding oh worldbuilding.</p><p>Ah well. Let's not spew too much. On with the show!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A crackle sounded through the clearing; an explosion of sound. Wildlife burst into motion; birds taking for the air, insects scurrying from the blades of grass.</p><p>An almost silent gasp faded through the air, the nigh inaudible sound of shock and pain.</p><p>Red, crimson life blood spewed forth, spurting from the wound in her side.</p><p>She fell, tiny form consumed by the waves of grass, building a silent resting place.</p><p>The world seemed to slow to her, as she felt the blades of grass rise high above past her, surrounding her in their embrace. Somewhere in the distance, Friend roared.</p><p><em>No.</em> Weak mumbles feel on deaf ears, even as she strained to made her tiny voice heard. <em>No, Friend. Stop already, that's enough...</em></p><p>And she faded.</p>
<hr/><p>Nita woke up at 5am on the dot, internal body clock well accustomed to rising at the wee hours of the morning.</p><p>Yawning, she stretched her hands high above her head, writhing her petite form and stretching the kinks out.</p><p>The room was dark; the hour of the day still not seeing the face of the Sun, yet it mattered not. Nita hopped out of her bed—in truth little more than a rittery old cot, turning to set it right.</p><p>The thin overused bed sheet was pulled tight, the patched up blanket folded and soggy pillow placed on top on it. Everything was done with precision despite the sightless world she was in, muscle memory kicking in as she went about her preparation for the day.</p><p>Once done, she turned and felt her way over to the closet, which actually just consisted of 2 rusted metal hangers hanging on metal nails hammered into the wall. Her work outfit lay draped over one of the hangers, which she quickly retrieved and started changing into.</p><p>She was soon dressed in a simple one piece dress, with a little apron fastened around her waist. She would look at herself in a mirror to check her form, except she wasn't given one, nor would it really do much for her anyways.</p><p>And so the child bent down, and felt along the floor, fingers eventually finally the latch she was looking for and pulling, revealing a ladder which would lead her down from the attic.</p><p>Little feet stepped carefully, rung by rung as she made her way down; until she stood along the hallway of the upper quarters of the Master's house. The hallways were lighted, as always, and she began her journey to the dining room.</p><p><em>54...55...56... and door.</em> Nita internally counted the number of steps until she reached the dining room door, hands out and feeling for the knob. Everything she did had to be precise, down to even that of the number of steps she took, lest she ended up crashing against the walls or door.</p><p>Faded white pupils gazed forwards, not transmitting any useful information to her senses, as her fondling hands grasped for the knob. Nita was blind, blind since birth, though as if to compensate for the lack of sight, her other senses were enhanced. The slightest pinprick of sound would be detected by her ears, and sensitive hands were able to image the world out for her through touch. Combined with a well trained memory, the sightless child lived on in life, never once looking down on her physical handicap.</p><p>The knob was turned, and she made her way into the dining room.</p><p>"Good morning Nita! Up early today?" the residental chef spoke up, deep tones coming from the counter.</p><p>Nita half smiled, turning to face his voice.</p><p>"Yep! Same as always, Oliver. May I have breakfast?"</p><p>Oliver hummed his agreement, switching into working mode and heaping a portion of food onto an empty plate with a splat.</p><p>"Eat up, girl! Got a big day ahead of you!"</p><p>Nita accepted the plate with a nod of thanks, smile never wavering as she turned and made for one of the empty tables. <em>Big day indeed, everyday was a big day. A big day of sweeping, mopping, polishing, washing.... and generally whatever the Master needed done. </em>It was a simple, hard life, and it was hers to live.</p><p>She should be grateful, she knew; Master having picked her to even have a chance at living was something she was to be grateful for. Having been born blind was one thing,  but growing up as an orphan was another. She had been raised by a couple of helpers around the children’s home, which eventually passed her over to Master at age 6, to work for her living.</p><p>She didn't mind. It was a simple, and hard life. But it was hers, it was her life to live.<em> Way better than those that never made it for adoption from the orphanage.</em></p><p>Nita grimaced, as she swatted the sour thought from her mind, turning her attention to her food. She had to eat, and be ready to start the day of work soon. <em>But first...</em></p><p>The girl flicked her gaze left and right to little effect visually, but her sensitive ears turned like a radar, picking up the absolute silence of the room, save for the chatter of pans and cutlery from Oliver the chef. But he was behind her, and was probably out of ear shot anyways.</p><p>Nita smiled, fully now as she allowed a little spark of happiness to blossom in her chest.</p><p>"Happy tenth birthday, me."</p><p>And with that, she dug into her breakfast.</p><p>Time flew by after breakfast; she had to ready the day for Master, and prepare the necessary stuff needed by Master for the day. The golden pocket watch; Master's favourite golden pocket watch, was taken from its display case and given a quick wipe down, before she readied herself by Master's room, hands out to present the watch to him.</p><p>Master had hardly uttered a word to her, typical, just clicking his tongue sharply to her greeting and picking up his pocket watch before making his way to his office.</p><p>Cleaning was next up on the agenda, cleaning until it came time to see the Master to lunch, then a quick lunch herself before heading back to cleaning. Before she knew it, it was dinner time, and she was seeing the Master off as he travelled out to meet with his friends.</p><p>Nita rose from her farewell bow to the Master, winching slightly at the dull ache in her muscles. Every day was the same, she always felt the day's work catch up to her around this time. No matter, it was the end of the day, and she was allocated free time until next morning.</p><p>Nita suppressed a giggle of excitement as she made she way back to her room, all but skipping up the steps back to the attic. Changing quickly, she soon wore her other outfit, a plain shirt and shorts, slightly muddied but perfectly comfortable.</p><p>She didn't even bother with dinner, instead making straight for the garden, feet threading confidently through the cultured greenery.</p><p>Vice the gardener was probably already off duty and taking his dinner, but nonetheless Nita made sure to scout the area thoroughly before she delved into a particular patch of bushes, pushing past the thick leaves and pressing through.</p><p>The leaves tickled and brushed against her, until all of a sudden, she was through.</p><p>Nita blinked, hands patting down her form for any stay leaves, before she now broke out into a full grin. The garden was behind her, and ahead, though she could not see it, stood the forest.</p><p>Oh the majestic forest, full of life and abundance. She loved the forest, it spoke to her at an integral level, fulfilling her very base desires.</p><p>For just a moment, she stood with the hedge behind her, taking in the smell and feel of the jungle, before she began her trek into the unknown.</p><p>
  <em>105…Root…3 steps... branch...10 paces… turn left.... nook… and jump! Good....4 steps… turn and... hole in the bark. Yes, she was here. </em>
</p><p>The child now stood, knowing she faced a small clearing in the forest, surrounded by lush spatters of evergreens and pines. Tall, wild grass flooded the clearing, making waves of motion with the wind.</p><p>She couldn't see the view, but she could smell it, taste it, feel it. Each and every plant and species carried varied scents and came in their specific shapes, specific to its kind.</p><p>
  <em>At last, she was home. </em>
</p><p>Walking forwards now, Nita felt the sense of peace wash over her, an almost tangible blanket of pure goodness around her. Some unseen force was here, and with it was tranquillity and stillness.</p><p>Soon she reached a stray stump, hopping onto it as she waited.</p><p>It wasn't long; Friend never took long. Nita smelt him before she heard him, the strong odour wafting over the clearing, undeterred by the wind. Then the heavy thumps sounded, as with the snap of branches and the crushing of leaves underfoot; the scurry of insects and critters ringing out with each step.</p><p>Nita turned slightly, and faced the approaching giant. The behemoth's shadow felled over her, blocking out the Sun rays, but she wasn't afraid, no; for it was her behemoth.</p><p>"Friend. Hello again, Friend."</p><p>A growl rang out across the clearing, but not one of threat or danger, but a low comforting one of greeting.</p><p>The fatigue of the day seemed to slide off Nita, as her youthful energy bubbled to the surface, pumping adrenaline through her veins.</p><p>And the girl who just turned ten burst into uncontrollable laughter, emotions bursting forth as she leapt up and tackled Friend, jumping into his furry embrace. His pelt was thick, fur heavy and soft, encompassing her small from as she delved in.</p><p>Friend rumbled, deep bass tones shaking Nita to her core as she held Friend close. It almost seemed like Friend was laughing too, welcoming her in a warm fluffy embrace.</p><p>
  <em>Hello, my old friend.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ta-da!</p><p>I swear I'll keep it to 3 chapters. I mean, it started as a oneshot, so 3 chapters... is pretty good. That and I really like Three, no whatcha talking about? Three, the number 3 is good, yeah?</p><p>hmm mm.</p><p>So if anyone finished the first chapter, I do hope you enjoyed it! I really am trying hard, seriously, to make it all believer (is that a word? I think it is but not the word I actually want. But I digress.) I wanted to make a 'real' character, a character with, err, issues. Though I must say, this is the first time I tried writing a child-like character. Are they too mature? or just right? Do let me know if you got anything to feedback.</p><p>Now now, I am a little shaky headed into this. Like, not the work but the fandom. Do excuse me, but Brawl is truly quite different from where I originally came from. Support would really be helpful here, and if you (yes you) have joined me from my other works, well, uh, yeah! Ha. </p><p>Nah. Don't feel obliged! Last thing I ever want is to force people to leave likes. I hate that. I detest that. I'm just saying, if there's anything, good or bad, that you'll like to say, just say it, don't be shy hahaha.  I don't bite. Ahaha.... (looks away).</p><p>hmm mm! Damn, that's alot! Wonder how my work summary is like 2 lines and my notes a bloody paragraph and plus some. Ha. I really a tad eccentric and crazy, even, do bear with me. heh.</p><p>Well then. Feedback is loved and appreciated, Kudos too, ya'll. I'll reply to every comment... when I get the time.</p><p>Until next time,<br/>Stay Fresh!<br/>(No, I can totally say that here ok.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Has anyone realized...? The title of this work is a reference in itself...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2 years ago</strong>
</p><p>The world wasn't a fair place, Nita had learnt that since a young age.</p><p>The world wasn't a fair place, but one could wrestle their way through life, and eventually be successful through hard work. That was true for everyone else, but not her. She was doomed to live in the dumps from the start, having been born in the darkness to being with.</p><p>While the other children were studying and growing up, Nita was learning to use her other senses to navigate the little orphanage room. While the other children were having fun and building bonds, Nita was working a servant's job to barely survive. The world wasn't fair, and so much more for those who started with one leg stuck. Or for her case, both legs free but blind as a bat.</p><p>"Freak! Just get summoned by the spirits already!"</p><p>It was the midst of work, one sunny afternoon, as Nita helped out in the garden. Voices had drifted across the fencing of Master's house, from the outside world.</p><p>Nita ignored the scorning snickers that followed, setting her jaw straight and facing away from the voices.</p><p>While she was still young to the ways of the world, she had already often heard sayings of spirits and strange things happening in folklore. Back in the orphanage, there was an elderly helper known to her as 'Num'. Num had often spewed tales of the spirits to the children of the orphanage, warning them of the dangers of going outside alone. According to Num, the spirits always targeted children under the age of ten, and to get summoned by the spirits was paramount to death, as one was transported to the other worldly realm of the dead. At least, that was how the stories went.</p><p>Though now that Nita thought back on the stories, Num probably told those stories to scare the children into obeying the adults, and not to wander randomly. Even so, Nita yearned to reach the age of ten, where she could officially declare that she was free of the curse of the spirits.</p><p>"They're coming for you! Just disappear from this world already, freaky eyes!"</p><p>The voices came again, and 8-year-old Nita bit her lower lip. She didn't understand; <em>why were they so mean to her? She never met these people, she never did anything to them, so why were these people so hateful, so spiteful to her?</em></p><p>"Oi! You little 'uns! Get out! Get away!" A new coarse voice now sounded out, along with quick footsteps as they drew close.</p><p>Nita blew out a grateful breath; <em>she knew this voice</em>. It was of Vice, the gardener and the one she was currently assisting in mixing the fertiliser.</p><p>Vice's footsteps sounded around her, as she heard him holler again, shouting out for the others to scam and never come back. That and a whole lot of more colourful language that Nita didn't understand, nor would Vice ever agree to teach her.</p><p>"Pampered little brats. Dun know their good 'O place, I tell ya." Vice's gravelly tones soon sounded again, along with a huff as Nita felt him sit down across her.</p><p>"You ok, eeta?" Vice's gruff voice, now tinged slightly with concern, came once more. His tongue slurred her name, mispronouncing it, though Nita didn't mind.</p><p>She made a sound, mumbling her assent quietly as her hands continued with her work.</p><p><em>To get summoned by the spirits... huh. Perhaps, in a way, getting pulled out of this harsh world she lived in was more of a blessing then a curse,</em> Nita noted internally, as she kept her expression level.</p><p>The work had ended as the Sun shone its last over the world, and Vice had bid her farewell. Nita had politely declined his invitation to dinner, opting to walk the gardens. It wasn't uncommon for her to miss dinner, and Vice made no motion to stop her, except to briefly remind her to take care of herself.</p><p>Nita nodded, then turned and made down the garden's path, headed deeper into the rows of plants.</p><p>Leaves crunched underfoot as she thread deeper and deeper into the maze of plants, enjoying the smell of nature thickening around her. The scent of plants always seemed to calm her down, it just did, somehow.</p><p><em>124...125... the smell of water, she must be nearing the pond.... 126... </em>Nita continued onwards, tiny feet scuffling along the paved path of the Master's garden.</p><p>Then a low growl sounded to her right.</p><p>Nita froze instantly, breath coming short as she subconsciously snapped her head towards the sound. Sightless eyes earned nothing for her, as she stood as still as she could, racking her mind for the mental map of the area.</p><p>Based on the volume and direction, the growl came from a row of hedges, which ran parallel to the fencing of the garden.</p><p>The growl came again, except this time, Nita heard it in its entirety. It was a calm call, a seeking call of sorts. It could almost be described as an invitation of sorts, a plead, even.</p><p>Nita stepped forwards, out of her frozen state. It was as if she was in a trance, and everything was moving slowly, despite her not being to see anything. As she walked forwards, it almost seemed like there were layers of air cloaking her, wrapping around her and parting before her.</p><p>Nita reached the hedge, detecting the faint rustle of leaves as she stood there.</p><p>
  <em>The other side.</em>
</p><p>And without a thought, she pressed forwards, into the hedge. Her form was small, enough to squeeze through the densely packed vegetation. But even then, she felt the twigs and leaves claw against her skin, hooking at her clothing as she pressed through.</p><p><em>It couldn't be long now,</em> a little voice noted in her head, <em>she should be hitting the fence perimeter anytime now, and she would be forced to turn back, from her little fruitless endeavour. </em></p><p>Then she was through, feet threading down on soft grass, a fresh scent hitting her at once. It smelt strong, pungent as it hit her. <em>Straight ahead from her, about 10 meters,</em> her mind supplied.</p><p>Nita drew a breath, as suddenly the gravity of the situation fell upon her. Somehow, she was outside, out of the Master's house. And here, outside, she suddenly felt exposed, unprotected by the threshold of the Manor.</p><p>A growl sounded though the air once more, though now louder and clearer. Nita shivered, but not from fear. It was of anticipation, of something important to happen to her. A life changing moment was right here and now, and it was up to her to seize the opportunity.</p><p><em>How did she know that?</em> A voice, a thought, foreign to her yet somehow in her head.</p><p>The girl took a step forwards, then another, and another after that. Each was small and taken with extreme caution, toes pocking downwards and testing the ground before she fully committed to the step.<em> 4…. and 5…… and 6…..</em></p><p>The smell was getting stronger. It was a new scent to her, a fresh scent<em>…. of life.</em> Nita stopped. <em>Life, there was something alive right in front of her, and from the smell of it, was definitely much bigger than herself.</em></p><p>She should be afraid, she knew, yet somehow she was perfectly calm. In her sightless world, she was in the middle of the buffeting unknown, yet within her everything was peaceful and still. She was safe, completely safe here. Whosoever stood before her, was no threat. <em>It was a friend.</em></p><p>A rumble along the earth. The thing was moving, lumbering towards her now, as heavy dull footsteps reverberated through the ground. The world shook under her feet, as she felt the unseen presence grow larger and larger with each footfall. And then it stopped, and a blast of warm air blew downwards over her, accompanied with a heavy snort, ruffling her hair as it blew past.</p><p>Nita breathed out herself, as she raised her head, the sense of grandeur and wonder filling her. They stood before her, they were right here; waiting for her. The child reached out, fingers clasping open before they met a warm wall. A hairy, furry sensation filled her palm, as warmth and strength radiated from further within. A growl came, sending vibrations through her arm by its sheer force and frequency.</p><p>“Friend.” Nita breathed out, finally finding her voice.</p><p><em>Friend. Called to her, as she was called to them.</em> And within her mind’s eye, she had the distinct image of a behemoth of a creature bowing down, and nuzzling her cheek. Deep heated puffs of exhales breathed down her neck and shoulders, as the creature’s snout brushed against her face, moist and soft to the touch.</p><p>Somewhere in the distance, an unknown song without lyrics was sung, silent yet loud in the place. The wind howled, yet she felt nothing but the stillness of air. Something wet rolled across her face, from her left cheek and over her nose as the image of a thick wet tongue licking her projected itself into her mind.</p><p>The creature rumbled, deep bass tones that shook her to the core from their proximity. And within her, Nita felt it too, a burning, frothing sensation building and growing within her. It stirred, and coiled deep within her soul, linking it tight. She laughed, as now she pressed forwards fully, entrusting herself to her giant guardian’s embrace.</p><p>
  <em>friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Friend.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>... well, the answer of what reference the title is; its a reference to 'The horse and his boy'. Well technically naming this work 'the Bear and his Girl' would be more apt, but I wanted to focus more on Nita. That and the title had the animal stated first, which I think is a nice touch  to have Nita be the first to be named then. If anyone even gets this, congratulations; you have attained the way of the crazy writer.</p><p>As for this chapter itself, I'm honestly not so sure about the whole flashback. I did need to flush out the whole meeting-each-other-portion, and didn't particularly feel like having a super long thought process from Nita. ( That and I suck at grammar, so I would had had trouble on where to type had had I ever tired that.) So an entire chapter then? Hmm mm. That and there parts that I do try to start hinting at the more 'unnatural' sides of things, while I try to keep everything still 'real'.</p><p>Its complicated. Someone once commented I write 'grim reality', so creating a world with aspects of hidden magic is a tad of a challenge here. Well yes, I have to use the theme of magic, there's just too much that happens in the world of Brawl that I can't rationalise.</p><p>Story progression wise, I'm still fairly on track... I think. Though finishing everything up next chapter may be a tad of a challenge as well. Hmm. No matter, I'm not going to force everything, if need be I will extend to make sure the story flow isn't too rushed. Eh, Four's a good number too, perhaps not as good as Three, but yeah, Four's cool. No, again what are you talking about, I'm talking about Four, number 4. </p><p>Well (I say that a lot, don't ?), as usual feedback and kudos is (are) loved and appreciated! I would reply to every comment when I can.</p><p>Until next time,<br/>Stay Fresh!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Should I write something for the sake of it? I mean, because of end notes there's already going to be notes here... so might as well?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a weird sight, for anyone who happened to see it.</p><p>Within the forest, sat a clearing, lit up by the waning evening Sun and  filled with fresh waves of wild grass. And in the clearing sat a girl, looking no more than ten years of age. But perhaps the most alarming player of the scene would be her companion, a huge hulking beast of a bear, deep red coat thick and glossy; signalising his health and strength. To any casual viewer, it would be a scene of panic and distress for the girl, yet the situation playing out would not be what anyone may expect right off the bat.</p><p>For the bear was nuzzling the girl, who was giggling and stroking her tiny hands along his pelt. Saliva, courtesy of the animal portion of the duo, was smeared across the girl’s face, carrying its thick pungent smell of nature with it. Yet the girl didn’t seem to mind, features in blissful happiness as the bear nuzzled his wet nose and mouth on her.</p><p>“Friend! Ha ha, please, Friend!” The girl giggled out, squirming slightly as her red coated companion now began licking her, bright red tongue consuming her form with each caress and swipe.</p><p>“Mmm, ah Friend… yes I missed you too…” The child breathed out, palms out and hugging the muscular form of her partner, stroking his fur as she mumbled, the bear finally stopping his licking.</p><p>Nita sighed softly, as she held Friend close. To say she was hugging him wasn’t all that accurate, it was more like pressing her form against his, with her hands spread as wide as biologically possible. Friend was huge, and each time they met he still awed her with his size and the majesty it brought.</p><p><em>Surely,</em> Nita thought as she buried herself in the furry embrace of Friend, <em>she would absolutely be overwhelmed should she actually meet Friend in colour and sight.</em></p><p>The blind girl felt a touch of sadness cross her heart, though she quickly brushed it off. <em>Now was no time to be disappointed, besides, she had made a point to never let her disability get her down anyways. </em>With that thought, she gave one final squeeze—or at least as much of a squeeze she could give to a being the size of Friend, and separated from their greeting.</p><p>Over the past two years or so, ever since she met Friend for the first time, they had been meeting in this little clearing. At least, they had begun their daily meetings after she managed to navigate to it, with help from Friend in that regard. The months had seen seasons change; the freshness of Spring burning into the harshness of Summer, which slowly cooled off and eventually morphed into the crunch of Autumn, and finally the blistering white Winter. All through the year, the duo would meet, in the same clearing. Through Spring and Summer they would play in the light breeze and Summer Sun, and as the weather grew colder, Nita would find herself burrowing into Friend’s thick coat, cuddling in the warmth.</p><p>They would play, should the seasons and weather permit, and talk about life. Well, it was mostly Nita talking, Friend simply suppling his share of growls and rumbles in response of her speech. The young child would often describe her day thus far, painting her sightless world with imaginary colours and pitching her stories with beauty and description. Her life may be one stated to be dead and monotonous, yet Nita often found new ways to recount her days to Friend afresh each time they met, chattering through the last few hours of Sunlight.</p><p>“…and then, the maid came in, and stepped right in the puddle of water I spilled! Oh you should have seen it, I’m certain water splashed everywhere, undoing hours of polishing. Ah the pain indeed, Friend! And that wasn’t the worst part, you see, Master just happened the see the whole thing, and scolded me for being careless. Well it was kind off my fault, but you would think the maid could actually see and avoid the puddle, right?” Nita rambled on, as she lay parallel to Friend, on the warm Summer torched grass of the clearing.</p><p>“Well, Lily, yeah that’s the maid, apologised later. Sweet girl, don’t you agree? She even offered to help clean up and re-polish all the brass after Master left. Took me hours, ok? I guess that’s why I’m so late today….Oh yeah, YEAH! HAHAHA… YES, I MISSED YOU, OK? I MISSED YOU HAHAHA!” Nita continued but the last part increasing in volume as Friend rolled over with a deep rumble and began nuzzling her again.</p><p>The little scuffle soon died down, as did the laughing on Nita’s end, as Friend cut short his post greeting with one last long lick. Panting slightly, Nita looked up into the sky, somehow subconsciously sensing the last vestiges of Sunlight fading, allowing gloom to cover the land.</p><p>It wouldn’t be long; as soon the stars and the moon would show their faces, hanging bright in the night sky overhead. Indeed, within a span of minutes the scene changed rapidly, the Sun no longer showing its face and allowing the land to grow dim. Yet it wasn’t total darkness, for tonight for a cloudless night, and as the daylight faded, the tinkle of stars became more prominent, growing stronger and brighter with each passing minute. As with the cycle of the world, the full moon revealed itself too, rising high to take the place of the Sun, shining its pale moonlight over the forest and bathing all in its weak white glow.</p><p>Friend growled slowly, and Nita turned to face her companion.</p><p>“Yeah… its beautiful, isn’t …ahhhh….it?” The girl commented, suppressing a yawn mid sentence. She was tired, exhausted from a particularity hard day’s work, and needed to rest. With a movement, a paw reached out, and nudged Nita slightly.</p><p><em>You should rest.</em> Nita blinked, feeling the sensation of Friend’s paw nudging her up. It was still early, for usually they ended their little meetings well into the night. Yet within her, she could feel, or rather hear the ever so familiar voice of Friend urging her to return and rest.</p><p>“Its… ahhhhhh….. fine. Just…. A little more…please, Friend.”</p><p>The red bear observed the little girl for a moment more, before he reluctantly dropped his paw, rumbling deep bass tones of concern towards Nita. She yawned again, an adorable sound, before propping herself up slightly and inching herself closer to him. He obligingly moved his paw out of the way, allowing the child to nest against his side, before bringing it back down gently, covering her form and keeping her warm from the chills of the night.</p><p>Time passed, and soon Friend remained the only one conscious in the clearing, as curled up in his embrace, Nita drifted off to a light sleep. He didn’t mind, this wouldn’t be the first time they had shared a moment as such, where the human child would entrust herself to him, and he would guard them until she woke. Usually sometime around midnight, the child would rouse, and they would have a bit more cuddling before the girl spilt for her human residence.</p><p>But tonight was different. It was around an hour into the night, when Friend heard sounds emitting from the edge of the clearing. Turning his giant head to face the source, Friend felt a low snarl build up in the back of his throat, as his ears stated picking up more definite sounds coming from the forest. Or more specifically, in the direction of the part of the forest where the child often came from.</p><p>His paws moved, shaking the girl deep in his clutches lightly, in his attempt to rouse her. Eyes well accustomed to the dark roamed, locking onto the patch of trees where he detected the slightest of unnatural movement from. <em>There, a flicker of orange light,</em> from deep within the forest, yet burning bright in the darkness of the night.</p><p>He shook the girl again, snarl now escaping his snout as he shifted slightly. The sounds were getting ever so louder, and now from the earth beneath him, he felt the subtle vibrations of a multitude of footsteps, shaking the ground ever so slightly as they drew closer. <em>Something was coming.</em></p><p>“Friend…? What’s wrong…?” Nita questioned slowly as she pulled herself up blearily, back into the world of the living, still in the unknown to the encroaching presence.</p><p>He didn’t greet her, instead now rising up himself, catching a yelp of surprise from the girl as she hopped away and steadied herself. Eyes narrowed, as again the flicker of light came through the treeline, as with the distant shadows of movement through the forest.</p><p>“Friend…?”</p><p>And then suddenly they were here. A group of humans, numbering around ten, brandishing sticks of flames as they broke through the treeline. Two hunting dogs, leashed tight and held by the humans, hissed and barked across the clearing. The humans too shouted, each sounding an exclamation, no doubt in response to spotting him. He didn’t care.</p><p>He roared a challenge near instantly, rising onto his hind legs and raising himself to his full height. The dogs whined and cowered, as did the humans, the little group backing up and grouping near the edge where the forest and clearing met. Yet they didn’t turn tail and run.</p><p>His charge who stood besides him was saying something, tugging at his pelt. For the first time since they met, he ignored her, gaze locking onto the singular human that now separated themselves from the group. Even from the distance they were at, he could see this particular human was different. A cut from a special cloth, as one would say; this human was obviously a male, and the alpha male of the human group at that.</p><p>Another roar tore through the clearing, yet while the other humans scuffled backwards, the alpha human didn’t even flinch, instead gesturing towards the rest of the group and saying something. Quick, rapid nods were exchanged, and soon each of the humans, save those holding torches and manning the hunting dogs, were armed with a stick of sorts, pointed across the clearing.</p><p>With a single shout, the hunting dogs were released, and they bolted forwards, incisors out and gashing for blood. With a single mighty swipe and bound forwards, Friend caught the first dog in its leap at him, breaking the neck and killing it instantly. Then a crackle filled the air, as did a puff of white smoke come from the stick the alpha human held.</p><p>Immediately, pain burst across Friend’s left shoulder, earning a shocked roar of hurt, as his form stumbled slightly to ease the burden on that limb. He didn’t understand it, but whatever were those sticks the humans held, they were dangerous. The second hunting dog had circled around to the back, and made a jump at him in what was thought to be an opportunity. Friend kicked his hind leg out, crushing the mutt’s ribcage and ending its life without a thought, continuing to focus his attention towards the humans. It hurt, and his instinct of self preservation urged him to retreat, yet he couldn’t. He had to stand his ground here.</p><p>He shook himself off, shaking his pelt with vigour before bursting into another warning roar, setting his front feet straight and strong, in hopes of deterring the humans from coming any closer. The alpha human made a movement, but not to leave, instead now each and every one of the humans raised their sticks and pointed it straight at him.</p><p>He could do nothing to stop it. Another crackle ran out across the clearing, as did puffs of smoke exit the sticks the humans held. All along his front, pinpoints of agonizing pain blossomed, and struck through his form in a blaze. His ears rang, from the sheer sound of the crackling, as all around the wildlife of the clearing and forest alike scurried away. Yet through all the noise and activity, nothing sounded louder than the single gasp from behind him.</p><p>Braving the pain and suffering of torn muscles and punctured limbs, he turned, catching the tail ends of a sputter of crimson blood arcing through the air. The smell hit him next, his ever so sensitive nose picking up the scent of fresh blood, a few droplets splashing onto his coat, yet even more blanketing the grass around in red. Long thin strands of wild grass now stained the colour of life, as within them, fallen from behind him, was his charge.</p><p>Nita landed in a thump, whatever breath that still remained in her small form being driven out. Everything seemed to move slowly, as even in her world of permanent darkness, she could seemingly feel the slow of time. There was almost what could be described as a tickling sensation from her abdomen, as the feeling of light-headedness started to kick in. Somehow, deep down, she knew what was happening. Her eyes saw nothing, but she could feel a numb tingling feeling was rapidly spreading from her belly out to her whole body, the feeling of deadening crept up and out, as she progressively lost the ability to feel anything anymore.</p><p>It was as if everything was far away, yet close at the same time. Friend roared in the distance, and the call of the grasslands sounded loud in her ears at the same time.</p><p><em>No. No, Friend. Stop already… that’s enough…</em> Nita tried to reach out, yet her hands felt heavy as lead, bound to the ground, the wild grass crooning around her in an eerie song, wrapping around her frame as she fell into the unknown. Darkness faded to darkness, and Nita knew no more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Right. I totally said I was going to be able to wrap this up by 3 or 4 chapters. Let's just say I think 5 is a good number now. Now now, when I say Five I mean that Five, ok? I mean, either is really good, but I really, really would prefer them as Five. (Reeeeee-na). So yeah, Five it is. For now.</p><p>Hmm. Well then, I kind off reached the loop back to the first paragraph with this chapter, meaning meaning, everything going forwards is an unknown for now. Ha. I... have plans. Certainly I do. But its only one more chapter, whatever could I do? That must be what you're thinking, right? Right? heh.</p><p>Anyways, some fyi? I really struggled with this chapter, not quite sure why. Re wrote the chapter like, 4 times? from different approaches and reached a good couple of pages before I realized I didn't like it and scrapped the entire thing. Of course, not as crazy as a certain other author I know of to what, edit a chapter 34 times (was it 34? An insane amount of times anyways). </p><p>Hmm mm. As Usual, feedback and kudos are loved and appreciated, I would reply to every comment when I can. Now, I do thank everyone that have actually taken time to leave a comment or drop a kudos, so yeah. I do check out everyone individually, and would love to meet new people. Esp since its a new fandom and all. Nonetheless, I standby my principals (says the one who 1. spelt that wrongly and 2. Am begging), I really only want those who legit legit enjoyed the work to give their 2 cents. If, of course, you didn't enjoy the work.... WHY LEAVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ANYWAYS SO I CAN IMPROVE YA'L--DRRRRRRRRRRR *Drill noises*</p><p>Ahem.</p><p>Until next time,<br/>Stay Fresh!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I really should just say this here right here and now.</p><p>This chapter is a tad, ok not a tad, but really a bit heavy on blood and gore and not so nice stuff.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>And there's character death.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was silent.</p><p>The absolute twin abysses bore forwards in their silent gaze, as It stood upon the plains and watched all that transpired.</p><p>It was a pale world It saw; Everything was just black or white, different shades of grey. A sapling, for example, was a pure white, gleaming in It’s vision, far from It’s grasp. The trees that lined the forest were varying shades of grey, growing ever so darker with each passing year. But It was not here for the trees, for they were mighty and long lived; It would only come for them in years to come.</p><p>No, It was here for that which Time dictated.</p><p>Pure black; just a little being in It’s hollow eyes, as all was. Among those gathered were varying shades of grey, some darker than others, but there, set apart from the rest, was one pure black.</p><p><em>Humans. Always with the Humans. </em>It gave a tired whisper of wordlessness, stark white teeth never parting. Skeletal hands reached into It’s dark robe, retrieving a little glass like hourglass.</p><p><em>Almost time now.</em> It noted as the hourglass was held up to the pale moonlight, the last few grains of faintly glowing blue particles falling away through the funnel. The hourglass was kept back, and It took up It’s position once more, regarding the scene in silence.</p>
<hr/><p>“Again! Fire!”</p><p>An ear-splitting whine roared across the clearing, bursts of smoke pluming from the hunting party, as each member fired their weapons across the grassy plains. Tiny musket balls flew high over the waves of vegetation, shrieking a nigh unheard tune, until they impacted with flesh and blood.</p><p>The beast gave a cry, limbs faltering and buckling, yet they refused to give way, stubbornly keeping the giant up.</p><p>Sire Phillip tapped his fingers against the butt of his rifle, all but a slight frown betraying his thoughts. <em>What pointless struggles,</em> he noted as sharp eyes pierced through the night’s gloom, surveying the fields where they stood. The men were reloading for another go at the beast, one that up till now still refused to bow.</p><p>“Double up! Close ranks, and advance!” He called out, a crisp tone of elegance and authority, as he shouldered his own rifle in a fluid stoke of motion. The distance between them and the target was simply too far, that even though the shots fired had found true to their target, it just wasn’t enough to fell the beast. <em>An advance, then, to put down the savage animal for good at closer range.</em></p><p>Sire Phillip kept his gaze level to the beast throughout, watching for any sudden movements. The animal was still, barely keeping itself up on its hunches, refusing to bow for god knows what reason. It was barely propped up on its limbs, and even at the distance they were at, it could be plainly seen that the creature was struggling for every breath.</p><p><em>What a fool, </em>but in its foolishness, it would offer the prize of a majestic wall mounted head to adorn his mayor, the lord of the land smirked slightly, as the group began to move forwards.</p><p>There had been rumours, here and there, of such a beast dwelling in the forest besides his gardens. Sightings by the rangers, the occasional growl heard through the hedges. And finally, tonight was the night, when one of the night rangers spotted the beast itself curled up in the forest clearing, no more than a field away from the perimeter of House Phillip. This could not continue to stand, as one of only five noble Houses, he would be expected to ensure safety and security in the area he governed. And that, of course, included vanquishing wild beasts that strayed too close to the people’s dwellings.</p><p>Back tot the present now, as he continued to thread his way forwards, reaching a little rise in the land as he did. Well clothed feet dug into the earth as he scaled the ridge, the overhead view of the creature coming into view. But when he saw the view before him, his breath caught in his throat, as Sire Philip quickly raised a clenched fist into the air, signalling for a halt.</p><p>“Halt!” Sire Phillip called out, somewhat unnecessarily, as his command signal had already been met immediately by the men. They had advanced to a distance of no more than 50 meters, when he gave the command. Once he ensured the men had, indeed, stopped, Sire Phillip turned to face the scene, a grimace breaking out as he did.</p><p>“Beast indeed…” He mumbled, lifting his free hand to cover his nose. Up this close, he could smell the stench of death around the animal, that of blood and gunpower mixing together to give a most horrid odour. But that wasn’t the worst part, no, for in the ground slightly hidden by the bulk of the creature, lay the form of what was undoubtably that of a child.</p><p>Dead and motionless, from what he could see. The child’s body was largely obscured by the gait of the beast and hidden by the dark sea of grass, all but a tiny pair of feet being visible. Judging from the size and attire, it was most likely that slave girl he owned, which, in losing her, wasn’t a terribly big deal, but would definitely cause repercussions should word leak of her death. While there weren’t many laws for slaves in general, it wouldn’t do House Phillip much good to have news leaked that a slave girl had been killed by a wild animal. One that dwelled this close to the estate, one that had been reported multiple times, at that.</p><p>If anything, there would be potential backlash towards House Phillip for mismanagement of<em>… something.</em> Something indeed, as the tabloids certainly loved to spin whatever gossip there was into mountains of ridiculousness.</p><p>His lordship sneaked a look backwards, picking out the forms of his men behind him. They had halted in response to his command, still being on the slightly lower ground and hadn’t seen the girl yet. <em>It would have to stay that way. The men were of House Phillip, yes, but it would be quite unwise to trust their lips on matters such as this was. </em>Besides, Sire Phillip never truly trusted these men anyways, since they only reported to him for the wages House Phillip paid them too.</p><p>“Stand down, I would take the beast myself.” Sire Phillip spoke, levelling his rifle and bringing it to bear. Aiming was hardly necessary at the range they were at, as he brought the creature within his sights.</p><p>The lord swallowed. <em>Such a shame though,</em> he thought, eyes flickering over the motionless form which was his former slave once more. <em>The poor girl was probably dragged off by the beast and killed. </em>He could only wish she had been killed quickly than had to endure the sufferings of being eaten alive. Slaves were expandable, yes, but he had enjoyed having this child around. While he would not, and could not ever admit it, he found much solace in the innocent and vibrant smiles of the child, which perked him up amidst his busy life. He could not allow any cracks of weakness to be seen in his image, but had secretly found much joy in the greetings the child gave everyday.</p><p><em>The child, what was her name now? Nate, was it?</em> He never got a chance to ask, as someone of his standing couldn’t be seen socialising with a slave. And now she was dead, his one bright spot of his dull life extinguished. <em>Such a shame indeed.</em></p><p>Then the ground rumbled beneath him, startling and snapping him out of his musings. Against all odds and resembles of common sense, the beast rose, head swinging up and black eyes locking onto him. It roared, bellowing out and shaking the air with its might. Then  the giant lumbered forwards, slowly at first, but picking up the pace, slowly but surely, beginning a charge dead forwards towards his position.</p><p><em>Impossible.</em> Sire Phillip watched in shocked silence as the events unfolded. <em>This thing should be long dead, given the pounding it had been taking. </em></p><p>Shouts came from behind him, as the men of House Phillip began pressing forwards, cocking their weapons as they did. Even if they didn’t see the creature rising, they certainly heard it.</p><p>“No! I can take it!” He hollered out, almost not even recognizing his own voice now that it was tinged with panic. It was all right, he had the high ground, he just had to shoot the creature. Sire Phillip took a steadying breath, calming himself down. He had the high ground, whatever this beast was trying was futile. <em>I can take it. I can take it.</em> He repeated the phrase again and again inside his head, much like a mantra as he saw the beast grow ever so closer, ever so bigger with each moment.</p><p>Sire Phillip squeezed the trigger, feeling his musket explode into action, as it served according to its function. The bullet impacted, it had too, being at distance they were at, yet the beast didn’t stop, continuing to plough ahead.</p><p>
  <em>No. No! Impossible. I can take it. I can take it!</em>
</p><p>The men were shouting something again, but they sounded off in the distance. Hands fiddled with the gun, stiff unresponsive fingers trying to reload, an undertaking made worthless as Sire Phillip’s eyes remained locked forwards. Blood sounded loud in his ears, as the mass of claws and teeth approached. <em>I can take it. I can take it, I can take i—</em></p><p>Sire Phillip never reloaded, and the powerful jaws of the bear closed around his head, crunching shut in a mesh of blood and bone.</p><p>The men panicked, there and then, crying out in fear as the now headless body of their master fell to the ground like some puppet whose strings been cut. The beast roared, rising high above them, the brain matter of their former master still leaking out past its jaws. Blood splatted across the plains, cloaking all in its metallic scent. Fear took hold, and muskets were thrown away in haste, before the remaining men scurried away into the night, making for the treeline.</p><p>“Monster!” They called, before they were gone. And suddenly, everything was reset, the crackling of the flame was no more, as were the orange flickers of the torches. The humans were gone, and all that remained was flesh and blood consumed by the wild lush plains.</p><p>It was over.</p>
<hr/><p>It felt cold, yet strangely warm. If words could describe it, it would be much like being in the mother’s womb, just about to be born into the world.</p><p><em>He was tired, so tired of everything.</em> Business deals, political speeches, high profile meetings<em>… He was tired of it all.</em> Fake smiles. Fake promises. Fake well wishes. He didn’t want to deal with anything anymore, and was just content to lay here, without a care to the world.</p><p><em>Phillip. Sire Phillip, lord of the queen’s courts. His lordship. Sire. Master.</em> Name and titles flashed around him, as did a great deal of memories. Feelings, thoughts of the past, floating around and seen despite being logically unseen. Memories of lies and hurt leaked through, as he watched enemies after enemies fall at his feet. Political opponents, trade enemies, opposing companies, all fell to him and House Phillip. He was powerful, yet was weak. He had nothing, in the end.</p><p><em>Come.</em> It spoke. At least, it sounded like It was speaking, being an absence of tangible words nor medium for sound to travel through.</p><p><em>Cane, come now.</em> It called to him, as he reacted in shock to hearing his birthname used after so many years. Sire Phillip this, Sire Phillip that, it was a title and burden he never asked for, yet was forced to carry. Yet now, in this shapeless world, this cold yet warm place he was in, he felt it all being stripped away. The chains of Sire Phillip were gone, at last.</p><p><em>Come now.</em> It spoke, and he received the embrace, as It took him away, deeper into this new world. Peace, at last.</p><p>And as he breezed through the world after life, one last thought he had had came back around him. <em>Perhaps, in the new world he might meet that slave girl too. Indeed, this was death, wasn’t it? Maybe he could actually get the child’s name this time, without all the pride and prejudice of the world limiting him before.</em></p><p><em>Not yet.</em> He heard It not speak, as It guided him along the way. <em>The child lives yet, as does the beast.</em></p><p>A little bubble of humour blossomed within him, as he felt himself fading into the netherworld. <em>Oh, what a stubborn beast indeed.</em></p><p>
  <em>Not yet.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well. This happened now, didn't it?</p><p>Erm, yes?</p><p>Did I get anyone with the whole 'death' thing? Like, I know there's plot armor and all (not to mention it is a Nita story), but did anyone actually think I was going to kill off either Nita or Bruce? Hmm...?</p><p>As for Phillip... well. Ara. Poor dude got the short end of the stick, I'm afraid. See, I really really wanted to kill someone off. That and I wanted to do a bit of a battle scene (Though I assure you, truly, I didn't intend to make it as bloody as it ended up being).</p><p>Also there's a lot of 'open-ness' to this chapter, I feel? Like, different povs are going to be, well, different. There's a bunch of little details I don't wrap up, because, well, that's what happens in real life, right? When you die, you die, there's nothing more to it. Leaving behind regrets, mistakes, unknowns... well that's going to happen.</p><p>Hmm mm. I had a bit of fun (as morbid as I am, yes) writing this chapter. Threw in a tad of references here and there, just for my own lols. (High ground) (Phillip vs Cane) Yeah, stuff I doubt anyone would get, esp the second one.</p><p>And finally, chaaaaaaaapters. Right. It was supposed to be one final chapter, but then it becae too long and jumping off from this ending to end it didn't quite feel right. So I cut it. So yes, the next chapter is more or less written, though its currently really short. I'll beef it up a tad, and end off this fic there and then. So, the question then, is Six a good number? Can't say I think so, since Six is well... Six, you know? Too bad We aren't talking about Eight, cause boy oh boy, Eight is the best. </p><p>...but I'm not going there.</p><p>Any-a-ways, as usual, feedbacka and kudos are loved and appreciated. I would reply to every comment when I have the time (which tbh, I have alot of time now. Yes I am too affected by the whole don't-go-out-else-you'd-die thing). Well. Nonetheless!</p><p>Until next time,<br/>Stay Fresh!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Sings extremely off-tune*<br/>I lo~VE mak-ing paralleeeeeeeeeeeeeeels...! <br/>WeeeeEEEEeeee~ hehehe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nita woke with a gasp, hands flying to her abdomen and grasping it. For a split second she remembered the searing sensation through her midriff, but then it was gone, as her hands pawed over herself, snaking under her clothing and feeling the unblemished skin.</p><p>She was panting hard, Nita realized, heart pounding strong withing her, each beat loud in her ears as she sat there. The girl shivered, as she got herself back under control<em>. It was all a bad dream, just a bad dream,</em> she whispered to herself, feeling the grass underneath tickle her as she shifted around.</p><p><em>The grass, </em>she absentmindedly noted, as for a moment she was still recovering in a daze. <em>Friend,</em> came the next thought, and she quickly spun around, hands instinctively reaching out and feeling for the warm coat of fur which was Friend<em>. It was just a bad dream just a bad dream, Friend was going to be all right, just as she was,</em> she kept repeating herself, getting more and more anxious and desperate in her searching by the second.</p><p>She could smell Friend, she certainly could, the strong scent of her companion hung in the air around her. Friend was here, somewhere close by. Something tickled her cheek, brushing across it. Nigh instantly, Nita’s hand shot up, mashing into the familiar fur of fur besides her head.</p><p>“Oh Friend… not funny, ok? You got me so worried…” Nita smiled, exhaling a sigh of relief, as she rose to turn and embrace Friend in his majesty. There was a swish of movement, as she felt fur brush across her cheeks and nape now, sliding behind her once more. She frowned, and began to turn the other way, only to feel the weight on her head shift around slightly, and for Friend to once more move in the opposite direction.</p><p>“Not… not funny Friend, not funny…” She gave a little pout and huff as she completed her sentence, before spinning rapidly, hands out and ready to catch the hulking form of Friend before he could disappear again. And yet once more the fur shifted, tickling her face as Friend brushed past, all without a single sound.</p><p><em>No,</em> to be more specific, the only sounds were that of her little steps among the grass, as Nita slowed for a moment to think. The lumbering steps that followed Friend were strangely absent, and slowly the feeling of fear started its uncomfortable crawl back up.</p><p>“Friend… this isn’t funny… please stop…?” Nita spoke once more, wincing slightly as she heard her voice quiver. She took and breath, and turned slowly, hands trembling as she yearned to feel the form of Friend. But it was not to be, as again and mass of fur slid past her, brushing along her face and back of her neck, eventually coming to a still as she too stopped moving.</p><p>Her little legs wobbled down, easing her into an awkward squatting sitting position, as images shifted around. Some were darker, and other darker still, blobs and shapes all around her. They disappeared for a second, then came back once more. She never noticed these differences before, having being distracted prior, but now for whatever reason there were shades of darkness visible to be seen.</p><p>Tears prickled down her cheeks, as she continued to stare into the dark shapes, hands trembling as they rose and felt the fur around her head once more. <em>Why? What? Where?</em> Questions were swirling in her mind, as she felt up the familiar feeling of Friend’s coat, fingers brushing through the pelt as she tried to find even more of Friend.</p><p>Her hands could reach no further, but she had felt enough. It was rounded slightly, around her head and ending in a fur like ponytail around her neck. There were little furry spots around her shoulders, its shape reminiscent of a smaller version of Friend’s mighty paws. Her hands shook and trembled, as a whimper escaped her mouth.</p><p>“Fri…end…?” She spoke in a small voice, hiccupping and choking on her words.</p><p>Tasting bile at the back of her throat, Nita snapped her mouth shut, covering it with a hand as she felt the feeling of nausea take hold. The world seemed to spin, and next she knew she was down on the ground, and she saw everything for the first time.</p><p>Her initial reaction was to cover her eyes with her other hand, to protect them from the glare that came above. Her mind was spinning from the burst of information, as the gaps in her fingers still allowed shreds of whatever this was to peek through. For a moment the uncomfortable sight disappeared, then appeared once more. <em>What?</em> It seemed everything was to be a mystery, from Friend’s whereabout to this strange disappearing and appearing images.</p><p>A whole minute or two plus a ton of testing later resulted in Nita figuring out that that was her blinking. <em>Blinking,</em> the term seemed to echo in her thoughts like the revelation it was. <em>How?</em> The girl thought silently, as again and again she kept blinking, watching the little lines appear and disappear. Blinking was an action that kept her eyes moist, but that was about it, never had it been able to make things appear then disappear.</p><p>Hesitantly, Nita moved her hand away from her eyes, feeling her eyes squint slightly as the lines combined to become an entire thing. The ‘Moon’, some little part of her mind supplied, back from little conversations she had with fellow staff at the mansion, where they would describe the world to her.</p><p>‘Sometimes big and round, other times just a half, and then sometimes just gone.’ An excerpt wormed its way to the forefront of her memory, as she just lay there, staring at the ‘Moon’.</p><p><em>Those must be the ‘Stars’ then,</em> she thought as she picked out one, two, four, ten—a multitude of shining little tinkles in the ‘Sky’.</p><p>“Beautiful…” Nita whispered, abandoning all shreds of thought, opting to just lay there and look to the stars. <em>Was this another dream? But then everything felt so real, and yet… so surreal at the same time. </em></p><p>The wind blew past, rustling the grass and howling through the forest around. The fur tickled past her cheeks. <em>Oh. Oh, right.</em></p><p>With some effort, Nita propped herself into a sitting position, watching as the sight of the ‘Moon’ and ‘Stars’ slid away, replaced once more by the dark images. She raised her hands, feeling the soft pelt around her head and shoulders once more, before she pulled, sliding the ensemble off her.</p><p>In that moment as she moved the mass of fur off her, a touch of sadness and reality sunk into her soul, as she quietly acknowledged the fact that Friend wasn’t actually here after all. Her hands brought the ensemble over in front of her, as she looked down at it.</p><p>Indeed, as with the dark images and the ‘Moon’ and ‘Stars’ and ‘Sky’, she too could make out the rough contours of this thing, something that she should never able to do before. Partially illuminated by the ‘Moonlight’, she could see this thing was coloured, though she didn’t know what the colour was called. It was furry, and for the rough part resembled the face of Friend; at least from her perception of how Friend’s face looked, gleaned from feeling him up before<em>. Friend… what had happened…?</em> Even now, questions that brought with them sadness still remained unanswered, swirling in her mind.</p><p>Drawing her legs closer to her chest, she hugged the Friend’s face lookalike, burying her face once more in the furry pelt, immersing herself in the scent of the wild. Yet Friend didn’t growl, didn’t greet her, didn’t lick nor hug her in those great paws. It was just her, alone. <em>So what if she could see?</em> The girl bitterly cursed as fresh tears started flowing again,<em> Friend was gone, and there was nothing in the world she would trade from Friend. Nothing.</em></p><p>She didn’t know how long she sat there, her face immersed in the coat of fur, the ‘Moon’ nor ‘Stars’ holding a single shred of meaning anymore. <em>It didn’t matter, nothing mattered. </em>She was alone. Muscles grew sore over time, and she was forced to scuffle in place, trying keep her sight buried within Friend, back when it was just that. Something pressed against her chest, hard and solid from what she could feel of it.</p><p>She wanted to ignore this new object, but now that it made its presence known, her curiosity soon won out. With a slight grumble, she parted with her object of affection, feeling the thing pressing against her drop downwards towards the ground. From what she could feel, it hung around her neck, and was quite sizable, around the size of her hand.</p><p>She moved her free hand to grasp the object, spitefully keeping her eyes shut. It was definitely something solid, and was curved in design, little ridges bumping across its circumference. But perhaps, most importantly of all, as she felt the object up, she began feeling a deep sense of peace enter her, as a sense of familiarity abounded once more. Curiosity eventually won out, and Nita opened her eyes, looking down at the object.</p><p>She was right, this thing hung around her neck and was roughly the size of her palm. It was shaped vaguely in a paw print, though she couldn’t be totally sure. The object was lit up brighter than others, seemingly ‘glowing’. As Nita moved the trinket around, she soon found the ‘glowing’ aspect depended on the position the object was in. The past caught up in a memory, as she recalled little scraps of knowledge taught to her before.</p><p><em>What was the term now…?</em> <em>Right, this thing was ‘reflecting’, ‘reflecting’ the ‘Moonlight’,</em> she concluded with a small sense of pride. Sadly, it seemed that was all there was to the object, that it was shaped into a paw and reflected light<em>. Well, the sense of peace and calm was nice though, </em>Nita silently noted as she brought her other hand to touch the object.</p><p>She felt it instantly. A spark, of some sort, sending shocks through her body. And with it a rush of emotions and images. <em>The forest, a crowd of men; pain, fear, anger.</em> The world was swirling as the scene changed. <em>Just a single man now; pain, victory, pride, sadness.</em> She saw herself, there in the meadow, still and motionless. <em>The girl, forest, deeper and deeper; fear, anger, fear, sadness. </em>There was a nagging pain now, whining louder and louder. <em>Bushes, trees, lights, strange otherworldly lights, voices; peace, sadness, bittersweet acceptance.</em> She could smell it now, hear it now, as if she herself was there in the midst of all these<em>. A paw to her chest, lights, voices; joy, content. </em>Then a flash of light, and everything cut off. <em>Farewell.</em></p><p>Nita woke with a gasp, hands flying to her abdomen and grasping it. She was panting hard, shivering, trembling. <em>It was real, it was all real. How? Why? Where?</em> Again, the questions came, seemingly to plague her for her entire existence, unanswered forevermore. She grasped the object hanging down her neck, feeling the sense of peace and warmth fill her up. The presence, the presence of Friend was here with her, unseen.</p><p><em>Ironic,</em> she bitterly thought, <em>while she was blind Friend was there physically, unseen by her, and now when she could see, Friend was gone, unseen by her still.</em></p><p>And so she remained in the meadow, with nigh but the wind to keep her company for the night. But time passed, and soon morning came, the first vestiges of light creeping up through the treeline, illuminating the world afresh for the girl who now could see. Everything seemed to take shape, no more were the dark masses simply that, for they transformed into rows upon rows of trees; lust canopies and thick strong barks.</p><p>It was wonder anew as if everything was being taught afresh to her once more. And for all intents and purposes, that was right, for Nita had never seen any of which stood before her before. So of course, the moment had to be ruined.</p><p>Floating over the clearing, the voices came and Nita instantly went into danger mode. It was all of a sudden, as in the next moment, two figures came through the treeline, their voices carrying across the meadow. They had spotted her, no doubt from the way they started towards her, causing Nita to panic, and scramble to flee. <em>She had to run, but she didn’t know where. It didn’t matter, she could see now, she had to run, had to flee...!</em></p><p>“Wait!” She heard one of them call out, a male from the sound of it, though she paid him no mind, feet shooting out and bolting away towards the opposite treeline.</p><p>A little explosion sounded behind them, along with a shout. A shadow flashed across her, as something sailed above her head, landing right in front of her pathing. The second figure, a lady from what Nita could see.</p><p>“Now now sugar, please, we mean no harm. Only to talk,” The lady addressed her, as she slid to a stop, regarding the potential threat in front of her.</p><p>Pants of exhaustion soon sounded behind her, as she caught the form of the first person arrive behind her. A male, she saw, and clearly out of shape as he doubled over in exhaustion. <em>Clearly,</em> she noted, these people weren’t out to catch her, as she turned now to regard the lady in front of her fully.</p><p>“Oh sugar, quite a spice filled day you had already, from the looks of things. You must have so many questions; Who are you? Where are you? What happened? We know, we’ve all been there once. So please sugar, let us help you now.” The lady spoke, as an older sibling would address their younger one, a sad smile plastered on her faces with warm eyes that looked at her, somewhat in pity.</p><p>Nita was silent, as she considered the duo. The male at the back seemed to have recovered, and gave a wave when she turned her head to look at him. Back to the lady now, she was beaming, and had taken the opportunity to close the distance, though not too close that Nita felt uncomfortable.</p><p>The lady cocked her head slightly, before a look of shock flashed across her face.</p><p>“Oh my, where are my manners! Forgive me sugar, but you can call me Piper, and the other’s Colt.” And with that, she raised her hand, invitingly towards Nita.</p><p>“Well, sugar?”</p><p>Nita considered for a moment more, before she took the outreached hand, earning a little cheer from the guy in the back. <em>Colt, was it? Whatever, these people didn’t seem bad, so here’s nothing.</em></p><p>And so it all ended, and yet begun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's that. Six, huh. I guess Ida does trump Hime. Well, ketchup's the only right answer anyways, don't even start about mayo.</p><p>But first things first (Cause One is obviously the best), I must say this chapter seems terribly forced, or even worse so, rushed (to me at least, in the preliminary read). I did go back and fix some things here and there, but there's a limit without actually making another chapter. I could've, but I didn't want to. I'm tired of this, so I just wanted to wrap things up and (maybe) head back to finish up some of my other works. (primarily SA urg halp pls).</p><p>Nonetheless, I do hope this was an enjoyable ending. At least, the first half of the chapter's enjoyable right? I'm beginning to love these 'delusions' I make my characters go through, until it all goes 'tada!' they're dead type of reveal. Of course Bruce isn't dead per se here (unlike other not so fortunate characters of not-me ahaha), and in fact I'll say I left the exact fate and circumstances unknown. Intentionally, at that. (That and I actually tried writing it but failed horribly and had to re-write the entire chapter).</p><p>As a matter of fact, I tried so hard to make 'Bruce' a cameo, but couldn't do it without adding like a million words and ruining the pacing of the story, so sorry, no. If anyone's curious, I was going with the tangent of Friend and Nita meeting in the surreal world when she touches the pendant and a bunch of conversations later they part with Friend saying his name is 'Bruce'. But yeah, way to long and destruction to the story pacing. Piper and Colt were already pushing it, really. And I'm not tagging them cause I'm lazy and its only like a little hoo-hah at the end.</p><p>Well, this was a little short and fun ride. I actually kind off enjoyed this off-shoot project. Perhaps not the best received (but that's fine, totally), since this was always meant to be a testing pool for a little something I wanted to try. So yeah. I do hope, at least, that I was able to make a couple of you readers satisfied. Cause I'm just a writer, and if people like it, well, I'm happy with that (Ignores how people can like such a messed up angsty ending jkjk).</p><p>Hmm mm. Will I be back to brawl? Maybe, maybe not. But if (somehow) you reading this am one of my other fandom readers, thanks a ton, and errr, I swear I'll get back there after this (maybe). Well.  As always, feedback and kudos and in general a response is loved and appreciated, I will reply to every comment when I got the time.</p><p>Once more, thanks for joining me for this ride!</p><p>Until next time,<br/>Stay Fresh!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>